


School Spirit

by Everlasting_Love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cute, Death, Fem, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kinky, M/M, Slight Smut, Smut, ddlb, girly Luke, side of cashton, topmike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love
Summary: based on School Spirit by youreahugedontstop in her Muke oneshots book on wattpad.





	School Spirit

'Remember students: there is a school pep rally tomorrow! So wear all your school spirit!' 

i smiled as i skipped down the hallway towards the lunchroom where i was going to meet my boyfriend. i happily walked into the crowded cafe dressed in a pastel pink skirt and a matching crop top sweater, showing the belly ring that sat on my flat stomach. 

i quickly found my boyfriend due to his loud laughter, making my smile widen as i walked over, sitting on his lap. michael wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shoulder lightly as he continued talking to his friends. 

after stealing a few crisps from his friends plate, i pulled on his arm to get him to go up to the lunchline with me. i let out a gasp as he smacked my bum lightly, making me blush. i waved to the cheerleaders as we walked past, remembering i had tryouts soon. 

"oh, mikey, i forgot to tell you but i have tryouts to be on the cheer team tomorrow morning. can you take me?" i asked and gave him the pout i knew he couldn't resist. also the same look that came with blowjobs for telling me yes and no kisses for saying no. 

he sighed softly as he nodded a bit. "yeah. i'll tell the guys i'll be a little late to practice. they'll be fine with it." he said and i grinned. "thank you, mikey! you're the best." i giggled and kissed him softly before grabbing my lunch. 

i paid for the salad and some crisps, waiting for michael to get his usual; pizza and a soda. i preferred to drink fizzy water rather than soda, but that was just my choice. we walked back to the table and sat back down.

i slowly ate my salad while michael scarfed down his pizza. i smiled and wiped some sauce from the corner of his mouth with a napkin. he kissed my cheek lightly and smiled up at me. i was so in love with him, it hurt to be away from him. 

soon enough, the bell rang to dismiss us to our next classes. luckily, michael and i had gym together. he took my hand and chuckled when i let out a small squeal, sounding like a little girl getting her favorite doll for Christmas. 

"hey mike?" i asked as i waited for him to get dressed. i never partook in the activities in the gym, just watched mike be all hot and sweaty. "can i wear your jersey tomorrow for the first game?" i asked after he hummed in response. 

he smiled and kissed my nose lightly. "of course you can princess. you can wear it every Friday for the games. you'll be my good luck charm." he smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the locker room and into the class of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes. there is the first chapter of this story, based off the oneshot by youreahugedontstop 
> 
> you should go read their books :)
> 
> anyways, this is gonna be different from my other stories because i plan to ACTUALLY FINISH IT WAT lmao
> 
> comment some things you want to be in the next chapter and some cute things and maybe i'll dedicate a chapter to you :)
> 
> okay i'm gonna actually do my school work now
> 
> -Alec


End file.
